


100 Words: Life With Derek

by Quaggy



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, written from a variety of prompts. Mainly Casey/Derek pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fine Art of the Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 26, 2009   
> Prompt: "Edwin and Derek Venturi - prank-planning"  
> Word Count: 100

"Come on, Ed! THINK!"

"Seriously, Derek, you've been shooting down prank ideas for over an hour. Will you just ask Casey to go out with you and get it over with?"

"What?!"

"That's what this is all about, right?

".....Maybe."

"So, ask her! I bet you anything she'll say yes!"

"If I ask her outright, she'll think I'm pranking her! I got to prank her first or she'll never believe I'm serious!"

"Well...........You can always do something to her clothes again."

"Naw, last time she borrowed something from Lizzie."

"As oppose to borrowing from you?"

"Exactly."

"You're so gone."


	2. Life Imitates Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: September 3, 2009  
> Prompt: "Lizzie watches old episodes of Press Gang"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of crossover with _Press Gang_ (which was a favorite of the friend who gave me the prompt). I could see Lizzie enjoying working on the school newspaper.

Liz had a far more personal reaction to those old _Press Gang_ episodes than her adviser from the Thompson high school newspaper could ever have anticipated. Lynda was so Casey, it was hysterical. Then, Spike showed up (in a leather jacket no less!) and it was like Derek strolled onto the screen. She nearly died laughing... that is, until Spike starting hitting on Lynda. Liz never realized that the phrase "reality shifts" was something you could feel physically.  
  
So, five years later, when Derek and Casey eloped, Liz was the only one who wasn't surprised. She'd seen that headline coming.


	3. Hey, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 16, 2010   
> Prompt: "Derek/Casey - jealousy"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Gin Blossoms song. Not that the song really has anything to do with this drabble.

She was never jealous of the girls he dated. Not popular Kendra. Not perfect Sally. Not even Emily. Nope, she was always happy for him and would even help him out if she thought that he was really desperate. It's not like he was asking that she fall in love with him. Just a little jealousy so that he could pretend that maybe, just maybe she felt the same way that he did on days when things really looked hopeless. But no. It didn't bother her one bit when he was supposedly in love with someone else. It wasn't fair.


	4. The Pink Pygmy Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 18, 2016  
> Prompt: "Trevor (the goth guy) /Emily; Pink Pygmy Puff"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairing: Trevor/Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around or just after "Just Friends". I don't remember if Casey had offered Trevor as an example, but let's assume that she didn't.

"Case, Trevor just handed me a pink fuzzball and walked away."  
  
"Aww, it's a pygmy puff!"  
  
"Is that what this is?"  
  
"Of course! See its little face?"  
  
"That's really cute! But how...?"  
  
"Don't know. I think I mentioned that you wanted one when Trevor and I were talking about Book 6. I wonder if this means he still likes you. I'll have to ask him… What?"  
  
"It’s kind of weird that you guys are even friends."  
  
"Not really. He's fun to talk to and... Oh!”  
  
“Where you going?!”  
  
“To win an argument!"  
  
“...This must have something to do with Derek.”

 


	5. Just A Little Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 18, 2016  
> Prompt: "Pink Pygmy Puff"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairing: Casey/Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friend that gave me the prompt said that if I had trouble with the pairings she gave me, I could substitute Derek/Casey. I actually didn't have trouble with the prompt (see previous chapter), but I wrote a Derek/Casey drabble anyway.

Casey is a totally different creature when she’s sick. Between her huge pink bathrobe and that gigantic headband turban thing, she looks like a pink pygmy puff. (Not that I know anything about pygmy puffs. I’ve never read Harry Potter... openly.) It’s totally mockable... if she was her usual drama queen self. But she’s not. She’s just staring at the television, clearly feeling like crap and clearly trying to not think about how she feels like crap. She’s curled up, looking all pathetic and adorable and she... Wait... Adorable?! Oh, no... this crush of mine is getting worse, isn’t it?


	6. His Salad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 18, 2016  
> Prompt: "Salad Days"  
> Word Count: 200  
> Pairing: Casey/Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original prompt for this was Sam/Emily. But I just couldn't get the idea I had to work. So instead, I offer this Derek/Casey double drabble. I admit I was also inspired by Toby from West Wing and his attempt to eat a salad for lunch one day.

“Edwin, got a minute?”  
  
“What’s up, Casey?”  
  
“I think something’s wrong with Derek.”  
  
“That would imply that something was ever right with Derek.”  
  
“Oh, nice one!!”  
  
“Thank you. You’ve had your influence.”  
  
“I’m flattered.”  
  
“So what’s up with Derek?”  
  
“He’s eating a salad.”  
  
“He... What? Like by itself? As a meal?”  
  
“Yes! Weird, right?”  
  
“Yeah. Did he lose a bet?”  
  
“No, he said that sometimes he just wants something healthy.”  
  
“Oh. He’s trying to impress a girl.”  
  
“Well, obviously. Except he’s eating it in the kitchen right now. By himself.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Edwin, how’s he going to impress her if she can’t see it?”  
  
“I don’t know. Word of mouth?”  
  
“From whom? We can’t be his wingman if we don’t know who she is.”  
  
“Well...”  
  
“What do you know?”  
  
“Nothing! I know nothing!!”  
  
“Edwin!”  
  
“It would mean my death!”  
  
“So I didn’t hear it from you! Or... lead me there, but neither confirm nor deny.”  
  
“Yeah... Yeah! That would work!”  
  
“So...”  
  
“So, the salad.”  
  
“Right. That she will somehow find out that he’s eating .”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Because someone tells her?”  
  
“Well, it could have happened that way.”  
  
“Could have. But it didn’t... Oh! My! God! Edwin! You are the BEST!!”  
  
“You’re welcome!”

 


	7. Student Housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 22, 2016  
> Word Count: 200

Freshman year, they were originally placed in different dorms all the way across campus from each other, but then Casey was detripled and wound up in a double only one floor down from Derek and his horrible roommate from hell. Fortunately, Casey’s new roommate didn’t mind that Derek was in their room at all hours.

Sophomore year, Casey and Derek both had roommates that they liked. But Casey’s roommate was always at her boyfriend’s… who happened to be Derek’s roommate. It drove Derek crazy until Casey reminded him that there was an empty bed in her room. So that was that.

Junior year, they both had singles that faced each other at the far end of the hallway. They always kept their doors opened and treated the two rooms as if they were both shared. It was perfect and they hadn’t even planned it. Oh, Casey had obsessed over which room and dorm she wanted as usual, but Derek, knowing he’d just be at Casey’s anyway, left his up to the random lottery.

Senior year, they gave up and got an apartment together. But it took them a while longer before they realized that they really only needed one bedroom.


End file.
